


Here Cums The Cavalry

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Horse Rook, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rook stuck in a horse mask, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Rook gets stuck in a horse mask, Blitz tries to help.





	Here Cums The Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Siege the Valentines day event and because I love messing with y'all
> 
> Edited on 8/26/19 by Rosallora

It was rare for Rook to ever feel embarrassed. Whenever he did something funny — or what could be counted as embarrassing — he usually chalked it up as a learning experience. Every misstep was just another opportunity to improve. Messing up a city’s name was a chance to get it right, busting his ass on ice skates was a chance to get back up and try it again. That all made sense to him, and his feelings of embarrassment were tempered with a determination to get it right next time. This — while it qualified as a learning experience — didn’t fill him with any other emotion than shame. That’s because Rook was stuck. Not stuck in a playground, or in a meeting, no, that would be too kind. Rook was stuck wearing a mask. A horse mask.

The events leading up to his predicament were nothing out of the ordinary for the operator. He wishes he could blame it on weird bets with Bandit, excess consumption of alcohol, or bribes got him into this position. But, no: it was all his fault; his fault for wanting to buy a horse mask at the local party store and his fault for wanting to put it on despite feeling how tight it was against his face as he had yanked it down with utmost determination. Yup, this was one hundred percent on him. Julien couldn’t see much through the thick rubber but nevertheless he had fun showing it around to the other ops as they were hanging out in his apartment. Montagne laughed and stated that this explained the younger man’s obsession with sugar cubes, and even Ela dubbed him “Horse Rook”, though he wasn’t sure just how much of an insult was laying beneath her friendly tone. And all in all, it was a fun night, especially after the past few weeks of high-stress missions. But now that everyone was gone, Julien was having a mental break down in the bathroom because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the mask off.

Rook tried getting it wet, putting conditioner to loosen it, and even tried to cut it off with scissors in a fit of desperation. All of those did nothing; although the scissors left a nick his cheek a little before clattering onto the floor. With his limited visibility, every attempt seemed harder and harder, his hands shaking as he got the scissors off of the tile. Rook was a logical man, he’d like to think of himself as such, and not prone to fits of panic, but if he didn’t get the mask off soon, he’d start crying. Realizing that his boyfriend might have an idea how to get it off — Elias did room with Bandit for several months, so he was an expert at cleaning up messes — Rook realized he should ask him.

There must be an easy way to say “I’m stuck in a horse mask, please tell me”, but each rephrasing of the plea sounded more and more embarrassing in his head. The Frenchman wandered around his apartment, nearly knocking into his own coffee table as he bemoaned his situation. But enough was enough – doing this certainly wasn’t making the mask go anywhere. And it needed to get off his head, now. Julien turned off the lights, and opened up the door, with every intention to walk down the hall to where he hoped Blitz would be. His plan — and half-baked speech — were immediately derailed as he was met with the sight of his boyfriend with his hand up, hand curled into a fist that showed he was about to knock on the door. That in of itself wasn’t the problem: the fact that said boyfriend was currently wearing nothing except damp underwear was. Of course, it’d be his luck to be stuck in a horse mask only to be confronted by his boyfriend that had water dripping off of him. And of course he also knew that he was staring right at the problem area, as Rook had to comedically tilt his entire head in order to get any visual that wasn’t inside the little window of vision that the mask provided.

“Bandit rubber-banded the spray nozzle of out sink so it blasted me in the face,” the German explained while running his hand through his hair, making more water fall onto his chest. Rook watched a droplet run down Elias’ pec and oh God, he needs to get away before – fuck! Julien watched in horror as his brain was enticed by the view in front of him, so much so that his dick forgot that his head was stuck in a horse mask. Panicking because he was not about to get a boner while hearing a rubber equine head, Rook instinctively slammed the door on his boyfriend. A soft “hey!” could be heard through the door, followed by a tentative knock.

“Rook? …Julien?”

Fuck. What was he going to do? Because he was really failing at not getting horny at the image of Blitz running his hands over his amazingly toned chest, fingertips pressing over chiseled abs and a delicious treasure trail and even lower until he reached his... shit, he really was fucked, wasn’t he. He imagines seeing Elias get down on his knees, the handsome man that he was, wet from some dumb prank but no less attractive stroking Rook’s hard member before taking it in his mouth. Those lips… that tongue… Sweating, Rook tried to think of ways how he could take the mask off. He wanted Elias, scratch that, he needed him, but not while he was wearing a horse mask. Never. He can’t do that.

“Julien? Hey, can I… can I come in?” There was a slight joke to the tone, a laugh that made Rook freeze up. Of course Blitz had seen the mask, it’s not as if that was in question, but… oh God. There was another knock, more assertive this time, and the Frenchman decided it was time to fold. Mumbling in affirmation, Rook heard Blitz open the door and within a minute the two of them are chest to chest in the bathroom, Rook’s awkwardly tented erection hopefully not doing anything too exciting.

“So, you can’t get it off?” A too-warm chuckle could be heard in the German’s voice. The sight must have been comedic, and if he wasn’t in the middle of panicking because of the mask, Julien would definitely agree too. Not being able to see the man besides little glimpses of him, nor fully trusting his voice, Rook gave a silent, rather pathetic nod.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll get you out of there.” Oh, thank God! Blitz was going to help him! Not that he thought his boyfriend wouldn’t, but hearing the confirmation helped quell the growing unease in his stomach. He was about to thank Blitz and suggest ideas for how to get him out, when he realized something. The man was still practically naked. He’d done nothing to help himself and yet here he was, still trying to help his boyfriend. Rook can’t believe how dedicated and perfect Blitz was. If only he was half the man he was. Blitz would never get himself stuck in a fucking rubber horse head.

The nakedness (or closeness to) didn’t seem to bother the other man any. Instead, Elias got closer, inspecting the mask and probing his fingers at it to see if there were any structural weaknesses. Or maybe he was just teasing him. Julien didn’t like considering that he may just be teasing him by poking at him like that. Feeling the German’s body heat radiating onto him, Julien realized that he would have to keep pretending like he wasn’t rock-hard when the love of his life was mere millimeters away. A harsh tug upwards broke his train of thought as Julien felt as if his face was being torn off him. The sweat on his skin had the effect of making the mask and his cheeks feel as if they’d been fused together, making it impossible to pull it off with brute force, if he didn’t want to get plastic surgery afterwards. Or at least that’s what it felt like. Luckily, it was just the distraction he needed to get his mind off the German. That was, until he saw the strong muscles of the man in question through the holes in the mask.

Tendons and ligaments were bulging as his boyfriend attempted removing the rubber prison. He was trying so hard, and every movement hurt so bad. Rook whimpers, half because of the pain and half because he could see Blitz’s bare skin again. It didn’t help that the water was still there in perfect crystalline dewdrops, making his boyfriend’s muscles look even more slick and more defined than usual. You know what? He could probably figure this out himself. He could find the scissors again, he didn’t need the Sex God that was Elias Kötz to see him getting a boner while wearing a fucking horse mask. And even though the harsh florescent lighting wasn’t exactly glamor shot material, feeling Elias move in closer to get a better grip was too much ammunition for his lustful mind and re-hardening dick. Attempting to push Blitz away, Rook discovered that only frustrated the German more.

“What are you doing Julien? I’m trying to help- oh.” The realization in Blitz’s voice made him want to curl up into a ball and die. Rook never thought he’d be able to make the distinction between a normal “oh” and a realizing-your-boyfriend-has-a-boner-while-wearing-a-horse-mask “oh” but now that he has, it’ll be forever etched into his mind. Silence followed as Rook tried to think of a way to explain to his boyfriend that he wasn’t getting turn on because of the mask, but because of him. Once again, he was beaten to it by the German.

“Julien. Did you know you have a boner?” Whelp. His boyfriend is a dumbass. He always suspected it but now he has confirmation.

“How the fuck would I not know, Elias?” He hissed. His frustration bled all over his words, not only at the fact that the mask was still stuck on him, but that his boyfriend was staring at his erection while he’s still wearing the fucking mask! Well, Julien assumes the German is staring, because what else would he – Oh fuck. Rook is caught off guard by the feeling of Blitz grabbing his crotch. What the fuck was he thinking? Was he really going to do something to him? Right now? His question was answered the second he felt Elias’ hands on his shaft.

“Did I ever tell you I like your cock?” Yes. Yes, he has. He hears it whenever they fuck, the German praising it in between curses and moans. But this wasn’t the time for that. This was the time to get Rook out, so he doesn’t have to blow his load like this. Undignified and equine.

“Elias, this isn’t the time for this. Please – p-please help me out.” Julien realizes he’s begging but the idea of blowing his load while wearing the mask far outweighed the idea of getting embarrassed over begging for Elias to get it off before he got him off.

“But Julien. We haven’t done anything for so long. It’s Valentine’s day.” There’s a press there, the sound of shifting, and knees hitting the floor. Rook takes in a gasp as his boyfriend continues speaking. “can’t I be on my knees… blowing my boyfriend?” Blitz’s voice was laced with playful whining, indicating that the German knew exactly what he was doing. About to retort, Rook was caught off by the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on his dick. Warmth and wetness engulfed his cock and Rook couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his mouth in place of his protests. They really had been a part for a long time, and it was Valentine’s day. Still, it didn’t mean that this was what he wanted. About to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind, Julien was stopped dead in his tracks by the feeling of Blitz swallowing him whole.

While Rook didn’t think he was the biggest guy in the world, he knew that taking all of him down demanded some effort, and the feeling of Elias deepthroating him was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. The German had struggled with his size before, but it didn’t seem like he was having any issues now, if the speed at which his head was bobbing was any indication. The feeling was electrifying, and he knew that if Blitz kept this up, he wouldn’t last long at all. Still, the stuffiness of the mask was a constant reminder of what he looked like at the moment. Instead of being able to see his boyfriend jack him off, swallow his length, or even blow his load all over him, he’d be stuck with the limited vision of the stupid mask’s nostrils. His breath puffed up inside the mask, just making it more humid, the man leaning heavily against the bathroom door.

Maybe if he had gotten off earlier Rook would have half the brain to tell his boyfriend to stop and get the mask off before fucking him in the mattress. But since committed the fatal error of failing to do so, and was now overcome by lust, the Frenchman didn’t do anything to stop Blitz from stroking him off with his perfect, hot fingers. Each pump of the German’s fist brought him closer to the point of no return, and the fact that Elias was also running his free hand up and down Julien’s thigh, squeezing at the muscle, didn’t help the Frenchman at all. As he got closer and closer, Rook found himself instinctively moaning his lover’s name, it echoed throughout the mask, making him realize how pathetic he really must have looked.

Fuck! He couldn’t blow his load like this! What the hell was Blitz thinking? Rook reaches up frantically even as his hips moved into Elias’ hands, trying to do what couldn’t be done before. He wishes that the nails he was using to claw at the mask were clawing at Elias’ back instead. He moans at the thought – or maybe it was the way that Elias’ tongue was on the head of his cock. It was all blurring together, Rook overwhelmed by the feeling of bliss that the German was giving his cock. The vain attempts at removing the mask stopped as the feeling of pleasure consumed him in full, blotting out all other thoughts in his mind. It soon became blinding and he nearly buckled, hands pressed flat against the door. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop the flood of euphoria that was flowing through him, cumming loudly as his hips bucked.

Elias, the ever-faithful boyfriend, seemed to take it all, swallowing ever bit of Rook’s load as the disheveled Frenchman came. As Rook’s high started to fade, the realization of what just happened hit him. He just blew into his boyfriend’s mouth. While wearing the fucking mask. Frustration and embarrassment filled his chest with ice as Blitz got up and started sucking marks into his clavicle, killing any of the warm afterglow he usually would’ve felt.

“I’m disappointed you didn’t neigh.” It was obvious by his tone that the German was joking. There was no doubt in Rook’s mind that this was all a set up so he could use it to embarrass and blackmail — albeit jokingly — the Frenchman. Propping himself off the counter, Rook tried to take the mask off one more time.

Whatever Rook did to deserve this was unknown to him as the second attempted to pull the mask off with force, it came off with ease. A loud popping sound could be heard as it jumped out of his hands and onto the floor, lolling about with none of the grace of an actual horse. Looking at the bane of his existence rolling around on the tiles, Julien silently cursed the vengeful God that decided that he’d cum before removing the damn mask. A small “oh fuck” could be heard off to his left and Rook immediately turned his head to look at Blitz.

The German had a mixture of guilt and embarrassment on his face as he realized that now that Rook was free, he could exact revenge on his boyfriend. Blitz quickly darted out of the bathroom, in a vain attempt to escape whatever Julien was going to do to him. Quickly giving the mask a small kick, Rook chased after his boyfriend, ready to give the German a piece of his mind (head, really.)


End file.
